<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>home, then by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22483003">home, then</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Post-Endgame</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:26:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22483003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When returning the stones, Steve got stuck in the quantum realm and slowly forgot about his past and everything he knew before.<br/>After some time, Bucky comes to his rescue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>home, then</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Steve,” Bucky whispered, amidst the chaos. His friend was just there, as if he didn’t know anymore what or who he was waiting for. And Bucky wanted to cry, because he knew it hadn’t take him much time to discover old Steve was a fake; but still — it was the quantum realm. It had been a matter of weeks for Bucky, but years for Steve. And it showed in his hair, long and in disarray just like his long, messy beard. There were the finest wrinkles in his face, for not even the serum could do much against the lack of rules of the place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve stared at him. His blue eyes were big and confused and Bucky wanted to scream because it seemed fate was always making fun of them, trying to put a lifetime between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who the hell is Steve?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky’s heart shattered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My best friend,” he sobbed; unable to stop the tears from falling, his voice from breaking. “My home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve blinked stupidly. He opened his mouth to say something and closed it again, taken aback by Bucky’s display of emotion. And then...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he smiled, confused; and it was the brightest, most heartbreaking thing Bucky had ever seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Home, then.” He stretched out his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky couldn’t help it anymore. He threw himself in Steve’s arms and let the sobs rock his body. Steve sighed softly in his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky wanted to stop. He knew each second they stayed there could mean days, months, even years — but he couldn’t bring himself to. It didn’t matter anymore. It seemed like the universe always liked to throw them into an unknown world. And yet Bucky knew that as long as they were together, it didn’t really matter. As long as they come back together, he could deal with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he let himself be held, and shook against Steve’s gentle body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Home, then.” He repeated between sobs, and kissed Steve’s neck.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>